


Devil May Cry Secret Santa Gift

by Embersoul



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Embersoul/pseuds/Embersoul
Summary: I'm horrible with naming things, but here's a little fluffy story about Nero helping with putting gifts away and spending time with Kyrie before their gift exchange.
Relationships: Kyrie & Nero (Devil May Cry), Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Devil May Cry Secret Santa Gift

Kyrie sat back with a sigh, looking over the sea of gifts that she had  _ finally _ finished wrapping. Through the kind assistance of many, she had managed at least three gifts per child under her care; one toy (and maybe an extra gift to go with it), one full set of new clothes, and a book at their appropriate reading level. She got up carefully and began to take them to the tree and arrange them, trying to make the pile into a more presentable display. She looked up quickly as she heard the door open, expecting one of the little ones to be trying to sneak a peek, but was instead greeted by Nero.    
  
“Hey, sorry I couldn’t help out with those.” He smiled sheepishly, still dusting snow off his coat before leaning his arm against the doorframe. He'd taken it upon himself to make sure the driveway was cleared. She chuckled and shook her head, appreciative of his work and understanding that it had needed to be done. Better to be able to get out in case of an emergency after all.    
  
“There’s no reason to feel bad. I had Nico keep the kids busy. They watched some movies, played games, and I think she gave them sugar so they crashed harder than expected.”   
  
He snorted in amusement. “Sounds like her. Need some help getting everything moved?”   
  
“Oh that would be wonderful. Please!” She smiled at him as she went back for another armload.    
  
Nero watched her walk through the doorway towards their bedroom that had been taken over by wrapping paper and ribbons and name tags. A smile spread across his lips as he thought about his own gift to her, safely tucked away in one of his chaotic dresser drawers. Kyrie had been too busy with the holidays to deal with him rummaging through the clothes every morning, so it worked out for him. He pushed off the wall and went to help her, passing her on the way for his own armload.  
  
They made several passes as they worked, secretly acting as Santa for the children, but they didn’t need to know that. By the time they had finished, it was a perfectly organized display suitable for a movie or commercial, the fireplace and the tree lights sparkling and twinkling off the metallic accents of the wrapping paper and making the whole room dance with a calming glow. He switched off the lights and plopped on the couch next to her, starting on the cookies left out for Santa.   
  
“What are you doing?!” She tried to keep her laughter down as he took a large bite out of a sugar cookie.   
  
“What do you mean what am I doing?” He asked after he swallowed. “Technically, I helped. Therefore, I’m Santa. Kinda. So, I get a cookie. I’m not gonna eat them all. Just a couple to let the kids know I was here. Well,  _ Santa _ was here.”   
  
“That makes sense.” She was silent for a minute before speaking again. “Where’s Nico?” She asked as she picked up her now cold tea. Of course she had forgotten about it.   
  
“She’s asleep in the hall to the kids’ rooms. They probably wore her out as much as she did them.”   
  
Kyrie nodded and hummed in understanding, stirring her tea with the spoon as she thought.    
  
“Did you-”   
  
“So when did-”    
  
They laughed as they realized they began speaking at the same time.    
  
“You first.”   
  
“No, no, it’s ok. I don’t mind waiting.”   
  
He smiled back at her as she looked up at him, thinking for a moment before speaking again. “I was going to ask if you wanted to exchange gifts before we try to get some sleep before the kiddos get up.”   
  
She nodded and got up, going to get her gift for him from under the tree while he went to retrieve hers from under several shirts. They were both neatly wrapped and accented with ribbon. She settled back down after he plopped against the couch again, offering his to her and hers to him.   
  
“At the same time?” He asked, already gently working the decoration off the package.   
  
“Yes. I think that’d be perfect.”    
  
“Alright. On your mark, get set, rip!” He exclaimed as he started to tear into the paper. The sound of crinkling filled the air as they exposed their gifts.   
  
A golden locket for Kyrie, a photo of her brother and Nero inside.   
  
A handmade scarf for Nero.    
  
“Oh, Nero, I love it!” She began to put it on, the smile on her face and the happy tears forming in her eyes making him grin as well. “Where’d you find the pictures?!”   


“I happened to find them in a box when we were cleaning up after the church fell apart. When did you have time to make this?!” He asked as he tried it on and ran his hands over the yarn.   


“Any time you weren’t home or were asleep. I was trying to think of something to help keep you safe but…” She trailed off a little. He placed a hand on her cheek and pulled her in for a gentle kiss, earning himself a pleased hum from her.    


“Merry Christmas, Kyrie. I love it.”   


She placed her hand on his and smiled back at him. “Merry Christmas, Nero.”   


They began to lean in for another when they heard the telltale sound of tiny feet; the first of the children were awake at 3 AM.    


“SANTA CAME!” Her little voice announced as she ran off to go wake the other children. Nico could be heard groaning and getting up from the hallway.    


“What was that about getting sleep?” Kyrie asked as she got up to go help corral the kids. “Would you mind starting a pot of coffee? We’re going to need it.”   


“Yeah. I’m on it.” He pushed himself up to get into the kitchen, shoving the rest of the cookie in his mouth so the kids didn’t notice what he’d been snacking on. As  he leaned against the counter, watching the children funnel out to destroy the hard work his girlfriend had put in not hours before, Nico trudged in and gave him a  smirk.   


“Nice scarf.” She teased. “Ain’t it a lil hot in here for that?”   


“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I think I decided he got a scarf because I'm giving out like 4 this year as gifts.


End file.
